Spin Cycle
by ckoaulrmtanney
Summary: April was right, there wasn't anywhere Jackson and Lexie weren't doing it. But it was worth it. I mean, have you ever tried sex on a washer?


Laundry. Lexi needed to do her laundry. It had been weeks and she was down to one pair of mismatched socks and that tank top with the weird stain on it. So she headed downstairs with her basket, ducked under the makeshift clothesline, and began to put in in her clothes, slightly overloading the washer. She was just about to reach for the laundry soap when she heard a sultry voice from behind her.

"Hey." Jackson said as he bent down, just clearing the hanging clothes.

Lexi turned around with the cap of soap in her hand. "Hi," she said, "what's up?".

"Oh nothing, just thought I'd put in some laundry before I headed to the hospital." he said, clearly lying.

" _How does everything he manage to make everything he says sound sexy?"_ she thought to herself. _"He's literally talking about laundry."_

"Oh really?" she said, playing into his lie for a second, "Well, there's two things wrong with that. One, I'm using the washer. And two, you don't actually have any laundry in your hands."

"Right.. about that." he smirked, taking a couple steps across the concrete floor toward her. "There are some clothes that I'd like to get my hands on." He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started kissing her. She leaned, her lower back making contact with the washer. She put the cap of soap on top the dryer and deepened the kiss as she breathed in through her nose.

Neither of them heard the footsteps coming toward them or the clothesline rustling, but they became suddenly aware of their roommate when she spoke up, "Oh god!". April covered her eyes with her hands. "Is there anywhere you guys don't do it?" She dropped her basket and walked out of the room in a huff.

"She's right," Lexi said, pulling her face away, "we should probably head upstairs."

"Absolutely, let's do that." he said in a breathy voice, with absolutely no intention of going anywhere at all. He put his strong hands on Lexi's plump ass and ran them down to the back of her thighs. He grabbed them and picked her up, pulling her legs apart and placing her on top of the washer. He continued kissing her and pushed his pelvis in between her legs. She felt his hardening cock through his jeans and let out a little moan. He gently grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, moving his lips to the front of her neck. She slid her hands around his waist, pushed his ass a little bit farther forward into her crotch, and then ran them up his back, taking his black tank top up over his head. He mirrored her moves and she was suddenly down to her light purple bra. His lips left her neck and moved to her breasts, which he was holding up and together with cupped hands. Shortly, he unclipped her bra and let it fall to the floor. She reached down to undo his jeans, and pushed them down his legs, along with his black boxer briefs. He scooted his hips around, helping them fall the rest of the way down before he stepped out of them. And off came her jeans and panties and to the floor they fell. He felt a wash of relief when his hard dick sprang free.

He took the first two fingers of his right hand and moved them up and down her labia before plunging them into her wet hole. He pushed them in and out a few times, not too hard but not too gently either, while using his thumb to stimulate her clit. Her moans were clearly showing him that she was loving this, but he knew what would kick this up a notch … or ten. But he elected to hold off for a minute, as she had now grabbed his tan cock and started stroking up and down, just how he liked it. When he could tell that they were both hot and ready, he looked into her eyes and waited for that subtle nod before he gently slid his length into her, holding it there for a few seconds once he had reached the base, giving her body a moment to adjust to the invasion. They each reached their hands around the other, setting the pace of their thrusts together. They continued in this manner for a while before her moans had reached a level that he loved, that he could listen to for hours, that just the sound of could make him burst.

"Almost there?" he breathed into her ear.

"Oh yeah." she droned, "Are you?"

"I'm close. I'm close." he responded, then giggled a little. His hand left her back for a moment and pulled the lever on the washer she was sitting it on, causing it to start vibrating.

"Oh. Oh. Oh my god, Jackson." was all she could get out, her voice hitching with the movement. "So close."

He laughed again to himself. He knew that would do the trick for her. He kept his throbbing dick buried inside her and moved his pelvis so that he was grinding right up and down on her clit. She could hardly stand it, and he knew it. "Let it happen. I'm right here, baby. Let go, let it happen. Come for me."

That's all it took for her. Her clit started to spasm, sending shockwaves out through her body. It was an orgasm she could feel in her toes, in her breasts, in her ass, and everywhere else. The sight and sound of her finale and the way he could feel her muscles squeezing him sent him over the edge too. He clenched his ass and pushed into her as hard as he could, dumping loads of hot cum into her. He let out a guttural moan as he finished, and they rode out the aftershocks together. After their heart rates and breathing had started to return to normal, he pulled out of her as he started to soften.

"Wow. Wow." she half exclaimed, half laughed.

"Good, huh?" he returned. "You liked my little surprise?"

"So good." she confirmed.

They stayed wrapped up in each other's bodies for a few more good minutes before they separated and started to put their clothes back on.

"I guess I won't be getting that laundry done after all." she said. "Mismatched socks and a stained tank top it is today. It's fine though, it's not like anyone will see them through my scrubs." The dirty laundry was so worth it; her body was still shaking.

"Except me, that is." he said. "I'll bee seeing it _all_ when we meet in the on-call room tonight. Eight o'clock?"

"We'll see." she teased, with full intentions of being there at eight o'clock on the dot.


End file.
